The life of ravenous dralok
by yalc
Summary: this is a story about a newly turned vampire trying to find happiness in the slaughtering of his victims,and trying to find his place in cyrodiil
1. Chapter 1

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER 1

THE WANTED EVIL

CHAPTER 5

this story is a continuation of ''the wanted evil'' I changed the title because this is an entirely different story but with some of the same characters so enjoy. If you did not read the wanted evil you should stop reading this and read the wanted evil this story is based in the game the elder scrolls 4 oblivion my character does not follow the main quest but he does encounter characters and mabye my character does encounter some scenes or levels that invlove the main quest but on the most part I dont own the elder scrolls series if I did this guy would be in it and the wanted evil would be a book in the game but its not so I dont own the series enjoy the wanted evil chapter 5 the final chapter but also the first chapter of ''the life of ravenous dralok''

Frostworth ancestral tomb two weeks after the death of Jack Frostworth

The lid to jack's coffin slowly slides to the side until finally it topples over and rises the last heir to the Dralok clan

''I am still alive well technically im dead but im also alive, hu my skin its so pale, my face so cold oooohhhhhh im sooooooo HUNGRY I must feed''. As the undead jack gets out of his coffin he staggers a little walks a little more vision disoriented until he finally falls to the ground ''neeeeedddd nourishment need bb bll blo bbllood neeeeddddd blooooood''. Suddenly a rat walks by the starving deadman and sympathetically licks the starving man's nose. ''Oh a rat so tiny but life flows through this creature perhaps it will give me strength''. Suddenly he grabs the harmless rat and bites into it drinking,swallowing,savoring, until the life of this fair creature leaves and flows through the undead jack. ''I hope this is enough until I can find a much larger source of food oh my senses are returning to me not much but they are returning none the less''. The undead jack gets back up and starts to walk out of the mausoleum into the fresh cold air of cyrodill, ''where am I outside leyawin or bravil''? Jack looks up at the night and realizes that he never looked up into the heavens and saw how beautiful it was the clouds so gray and puffy little white dots everywhere you look, the cold air blowing smoothly against his skin. Jack looks away from the night sky and starts the long journey home.

Which isnt that far actually he is just half a mile away from bravil but he dosent know that he dosent know where he is. During the walk jack has had some time to think about what he has become and if he is okay with it. ''So I am vampire one of the undead a leech a blood sucking fiend...a monster but I dont know if being a vampire is that bad know I have the freedom to be what ever I want to be without caring what others think to this world I am dead I am a new person...if I am not jack frostworth then who am I? I guess I should be thinking of a new name since I belong to an unkown vampire clan called the Dralok's my last name should be well Dralok but for a first name It should reflect who I am so if I want to be evil

I must have a terrifying name one that puts fear in the hearts of man my name will be...BATMAN...no thats bad I dont want a name like batman my name will be Ravenous Dralok. Yes that seems terrifying and gets right to the point that I am an evil creature bent on destruction...oh a traveller in need of assistance mabye I should help them''. Not following true to what he just said he goes to the travellers in need of assistance and helps them with their luggage and ravenous is payed 20 gold for helping them. ''Your welcome any time thanks for the gold...ah that was nice ah blast im not supposed to be nice ahhhhhhhhhhhh bloody hell okay well I failed that time next time I will defanitley kill someone well how about this I go back and kill them for no reason at all''. Idiot you will kill them for their blood they live only to satisfy your thirst and nothing more,''okay thats not entirely true they live for a reason and so do I. But your not alive your dead. No im UNDEAD not dead theirs a difference okay I will go back and kill them''. After arguing with himself for 5 minutes he walks back and finds the travellers not very far from where he helped them he cast levitating spell and flies over them he silently lands on the carriage goes to the driver and snaps his neck ''CRRRCK'' then he stops the horses from moving walks to the door opens it and say's eh oh again sorry for the intrusion and the killing of your driver but im hungry bye bye. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh the travellers scream as ravenous bites into the woman and drains her of her life blood then procedes to the male dark elf and throws him out of the carriage leaps into the air and lands infront of the dark elf picks him up and says before I kill you I would like to know which way to bravil? ''Its half a mile down the road which we were coming from please I beg you dont kill me''. Sorry ive made up mind, and he bites into the dark elves neck and savors the sweet blood of magic when the deed is done he lets go of the body stops and realizes that he just killed...his adopited parents and begins to cry crimson tears.

''What have I done I killed father I killed mother oh I killed our cab driver who I did not know that well and never liked but I still killed him''. But you cant deny how fun and apatising it was. ''Your right it was fun and enjoyable well now I guess its off to bravil and claim my adopted birthright...all those thousands of gold coins are now mine alone''. So ravenous takes his carriage rides it to bravil gets out and walks through the city gate waltzes on over to the bank breaks in and take his money then he skips on over to the frostworth manor which is going to be demolished two days from now and sleeps in his former bed. Soon after he sleeps he is awoken by a hooded figure. ''Greetings Ravenous you have been ''observed'' by the dark brotherhood and we are offering you an invitation to join our ranks as an assassin for the nightmother do you wish to join''? ravenous Okay first off who are and how did you find me? ''I am the speaker Lucien Lachance and we have our ways its our job to be unseen by prying eyes''. Aha okay well I do want to be an evil freak so yes I will join is there some sort of initiation rite or is that it? ''My my you are intelligent Ravenous or should I say jack''? Its ravenous now jack is dead to this world and it seems your very intelligent too. ''Well for your initiation you are going to have to kill to prove your loyalty to the Dark Brotherhood you must kill a wood elf named Vicky she lives''..i know where she lives she will be ''dead by dawn''.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWO

outside Vicky's house 12:15am

Ah sweet adventurous Vicky we had fun together but now its time to end your adventures and treasure seeking. Ravenous went up to the door and knocked three times waited 10 seconds until Vicky came to the door and when Vicky opened the door she had a shocked frightened expression on her face and said ''jack''!? then rvenous said ''Eh oh Vicky'' paralyzed by fear Vicky fell dead on the floor. ''Well she's dead but I scared her to death does that still mean that I have been initiated''? Well I hope so.

After the unexpected death of his former best friend ravenous levitates back to frostworth manner and goes back to sleep. And is soon awoken by Lucien lachance, ''well done ravenous never before have I seen a performance that quick with the victim knowing that there going to be killed you are now our new murderer congratulations Ravenous Dralok''. A new family thankyou very much Lucien but where do I go from here? ''You will go to cheydinhal find the abandoned house go to the basement and find the hidden door it will ask you a question you will say ''sanguine my brother'' until we meet again Ravenous''. Then as last time Lucien vanished and left ravenous alone once more. Well I guess on the night after tommorow I will go to cheydinhal find the abandoned house and begin my new life as a dark brotherhood assassin.

The next night ravenous dralok took his horse from the carriage and rode to cheydinhal found the abandoned house stepped inside went to the basement said the password and was greeted by an argonian named ocheeva and was given a light shrouded armor and was told if you want some contracts I should go see Vincente Valtieri. Im bored so I might as well go to vicente and for once make more than one friend. So ravenous proceeded to find vicente he walked left towards a brown door walked inside and found the training room,he asked around but none of them were vicent but he did find out where his room was so he went down the hall to vicente's room and surley enough found vicente.

Uh vicente? ''Yes thats me you must be the newest murderer ravenous dralok correct''? Yeah thats me um I heard you were a vampire too is that true? ''Why yes it is by that remark im guessing your also a vampire''. Newly turned I am the only one in my clan sadly. ''Oh what clan is that''? The dralok clan my friend killed my master before I was turned and just like me he was the only member of the clan. ''The Dralok clan...amazing I thought that clan was extinct during the great blood hunt 500 years ago thats simply amazing''. You know about the dralok clan!? Wow can you please tell me about my clan im clueless. ''Why sure''.

Then for the next 3 hours ravenous learned that the Dralok clan was created by Luminous draconis and Amy lokheart they married and changed there names to Dralok (dra from luminous and lok from Amy) they then began a ritual to summon the creator of the first vampire so he can turn them into vampires and create a new clan. After a while they completed the ritual and the daedric prince granted there wish because ''I see destiny in your family'' he then let the couple choose there abilities that came when joining there clan which thy would also have. Amy chose petrify Luminous chose weather control and as a bonus the father of all vampires made a deal with the Dralok clan just like he did with every other clan... So what did he say vicente? ''Well thats the thing... I don't know only clan leader know the answer to that but I can assure you that the deal is that of extraordinary power. I suggest if you want to know this you should ether try to summon Amy or luminous and ask them or just to to summon the father of vampires who some say is molag bal but thats extremely hard unless you just try to contact him at his shrine he should be glad to tell you since your an elder but not of age only birthright''.

So if I want in on the deal I must do ether one of two thing summon luminous or Amy or contact molag bal. I think If I summoned luminous he would be angry at me for causing his death and Amy would probably feel the same way so I guess the only choice is to contact molag bal what do you think jack? Well I think you should try molag bal that seems easier but there would be no challenge or so it may seem. I agree ill contact molag bal thanks jack. ''Um ravenous who is jack'' said vicente? Oh he is my conscience or imaginary friend I havent decided yet he talks to me for guidance and vice versa. ''I see well good luck contacting our supposed father''.

So instead of taking a contract Ravenous got some valuable info about his heritage and a mysterious deal that provides extraordinary power.


	3. Chapter 3

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER THREE

3 miles away from molag bal's daedric shrine

Okay I am three miles away from my supposed creators creators shrine all I have to do is fight my way to the shrine and summon molag bal and ask of the deal given to all vampire clan leaders which means me also well here I go.

Ravenous Dralok starts walking towards the shrine not 5 minutes into the walk ravenous figures out that he can just run to the shrine using super speed. So he starts running,ah the wind feels good against my cold skin its the little things like this that make being a vampire worth while. Oh I smell a mountain lion im a little hungry so I guess ill have a little snack. So ravenous stops running and silently tip toes towards the ml as the ml pounces on its prey ravenous blurs to the ml and reaches to its neck and breaks it then feeds from it. Mmmmmmmmm that was tasty wait a minute from what I heard molag bal demands an offering most of the times a ml's pelt well heres a mountain lion so ill just take its pelt...well time to continue towards the shrine. 5 minutes later ravenous reaches molag bals daedric shrine. Hm I have an idea since molag bal loves pain and death I think I will kill his followers I don't think he will mind. Ravenous encircles the camp site and finally casts a fog which no mortal eyes may see threw but ravenous is a vampire so he can see through it but the point is he tip toes to the nearest follower and breaks her neck then blurs to another and heart grabs her and feasts on her bleeding,pumping, nourishing heart. Then casts a fire ball spell on the leader who burns to ash while screaming for his lord to save him from his painful fate his prayers fall on deaf ears, next he blurs to the next follower and rips of the orcs arm but this one dosent go down easy she pulls out a mace and smacks ravenous on the head and jabs him on the back then finally kicks his ribs. With these actions the fog dissapates and the orc sees her fallen comrades and panics and starts wailing down the hill, yeah you better run. After that remark ravenous proceeds to molag bal.

Oh molag bal king of rape I offer this lions pelt as a gift to you. It may not be much but I your vampyric son Ravenous Dralok elder of the Dralok clan wish to know the deal that all clan elders know of except I. ''Well Ravenous Dralok you made quite a mess at my shrine and shed blood on my unholy grounds for this I thank thee I love death in return for your services I shall inform you of my deal. Since you are a blood thirsty fiend I propose to you if you bring me the heart meridia then I shall inform you on the location of the amulet of the divine vampire''. And what does this amulet do for a vampire? ''It allows a vampire to freely and forevermore if wearing to walk in the sunlight and not be burned by its harmful rays''. Ooooooooooooooo thats sounds like an offer no vampire can refuse ill do it I will bring you the heart of the daedric prince meridia. ''So you say young vampire so you say I will be waiting ravenous dralok''.

(DISCLAIMER--i did not create the amulet of the divine vampire it is a mod created by BizmarkzBane)


	4. Chapter 4

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER FOUR

dark brotherhood sanctuary living quarters

oh I have no idea how I can bring a daedric prince the heart of another daedric prince well actually its princess since meridia is a woman so the proper term is princess instead of prince but thats not the point the point is how do I do it, only a god can kill a god. ''Thats not particularly true ravenous''. Oh hey vicente I didn't see you there and what do you mean by that? ''Well mehrunes dagon created a dagger that has the enchantment of killing anything it cuts he calls it the mehrunes razor''. And do you know where it would be located at or is that a mystery also?

''Well I have heard that an arch mage has found the location of the dungeon thats carries this dagger he is up in sundercliff villiage just ask around and mabye you will find the arch mage''. Aye aye vicente thankyou for your guidance I shall now proceed to the sundercliff villiage which is by the way located where I have never heard of it before.? ''Oh it is on the eastern part of cyrodill next to lake canulus''. Thanks for the help and also I feel like I have been neglecting my duties by not asking for contracts so...do you have any new contracts for me?

''As a matter of fact I do I have received a contract to kill the duke of Bravil it seems that he is making very harsh changes in Bravil so the contract say's to assassinate him. But if you want the bonus you must make it seem like his body guard killed him''. And what is the bonus? ''The bonus is 2000 gold coins''. Hm well I already have a lot of money not more than the duke but hey its a good offer. ''Also if you meet the bonus requirments I have decided to teach you the vampire touch spell it is an easy way to turn someone into a vampire without hurting them its also a spell that lets you absorb the life force of someone just by touch this will satisfy you hunger for the night''. Now thats a bonus okay ill do it thankyou vicente. ''Always a pleasure ravenous see you later''.

Okay it seems that the only likely way to make it look as if the guard killed the duke is that he actually kills him and the only way to do that is to command him to but I can only charm not command mabye m'raaj-dar has a useful spell I can use. So ravenous gets up and goes to the training room as he enters the training room he sees m'raaj-dar practicing some spells on a target ravenous walks on over and almost gets shot by one of m'raaj-dars spells and says aaaaahhhh watch it please that almost hit me. Unreasuringlly m'raaj-dar says oh sorry about that now what do you want murderer? Well I am wondering if you have any command spells I need it for my contract.? ''I do I call it the will of sithis it is 350 gold coins''. Oh gooty teach me teach me teach me oh please please please teach me heres 350 gold coins. ''Alright ill teach you but if I do you must promise me to leave me alone for the remainder of the evening''. Aye aye capitan. M'raaj-dar swings his hands in a circling motion and gives the spell to ravenous then yells at him for him to leave him alone. Ravenous says thankyou and leaves through the well hatch then goes to the stables and picks up his horse and rides off into the night to Bravil.

3 hours later ravenous reaches Bravil and stables his horse at the stables walks through the city gates and blurs to castle Bravil. Once inside ravenous tries to sniff out the duke and his body guard ''sniff'' ''sniff'' ''sniff'' ah there they are up in his bedroom in the private quarters but the doors locked hm I think ill try out my new spell. Ravenous walks over to the nearest guard and casts the will of sithis on her and says please unlock the door to the private quarters for me my dear. The guard runs over to the door and ravenous blurs after her she opens the door and he walks in then waltzes on over to the dukes room and casts the spell again on the royal guard and says go chop off duke Bravils head and then run out to the throne room and say ''I have killed the duke no longer will the people of this city fear a corrupt ruler'' got that? ''Yes master'' so the rg goes into the dukes room and chops off the dukes head then runs on out to the throne room already knowing what will happen next ravenous leaves by bluring to the stables mounting his horse and rides off to cheydinhal.

Vicente valtieries room

well the deed is done Vicente I would like that spell and the 2000 gold coins please. ''Well you did that quite nicley ravenous here is your reward and that spell''. Vicente walks over and gives ravenous hi gold then places his palm on him and a surge of energy goes through ravenous. That was strange but also very interesting thankyou vicente for that now I will be going to the sunderset villiage to retrieve the razor goodbye until we meet again.


	5. Chapter 5

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER FIVE

lake canulus 9:20pm Friday

well I reached lake canulus now to find the sunderset villiage...i think ill check my map Vicente marked it on there. Oh there it is right up there okay off I go ok stacie you stay here while I go find the razor. (stacie is ravenous horse)

in a flash ravenous blurs to the entrance of the sunderset villiage without having to open any doors or kill no one.? Okay that was strange all the doors were open and everybody was dead in the gate house wow I hope the razor is still here! Ravenous then walks on over to the nearest wandering villiager. mr. Where is the arch mage who discovered that ancient artifact I would like to congratulate him on his discovery.? ''Why sir that man is dead some imperial came through here killed his guards and went to kill him too''. Just because he found a dangerous weapon he is killed? ''No no its not like that you see the arch mage was going to use the weapon to overthrow the council and control all of cyrodill with it''. Ok that makes sense um where is the razor now? ''That im not so sure of the imperial probably took it to the palace for safe keeping I presume''. Ah bloody hell the razor is gone and nowhere to be found well lets go. No I think we should find this imperial and take the razor before something bad happens to it lets go. Thankyou for the info mr whoever you are bye bye.

After that ravenous headed to the back of the dungeon because if no one knows where he is that means he never left through the front entrance so there is a back exit. So I was right there was a back exit ok time to get the scent ''sniff'' ''sniff'' ''sniff'' ah there he is. After the sniffing ravenous followed the imperials trail until he smelled a horse too. Ok he rode a horse to escape well two can play that over priced game. Blurs to the horse ok stacie im back lets get a move on the imperial. And theyre off a vampire chasing an imperial who is not that far away with ravenous riding a black horse and the imperial riding an imperial legion horse who will win the race to the palce and who will win the race to the razor lets find out now.

IMPERIAL--oh I shouldnt have eaten that heart I feel terrible but it was the only way to get the razor which lies safley in my boot but oh ok I got to stop and find a church I think I may have contracted a disease from eating the champions heart. But sadly the nearest church is leyawin but I cant stop now I have a mission I swore that I pickelo granius would take this razor to the imperial palace no matter what and thats what ill do.

RAVENOUS--ok im getting closer I wonder how long we have been riding oh oh the sun is rising man I can not belive that it is taking me this long to catch up to him blast it all I better hide in that nearby cave over there. Without knowing that this is Newt cave ravenous sleeps there until dawn.

PICKELO--dawn is approaching and I am very tired I think I should find somewhere to sleep. Oh I think there is a settlement nearby called cropsford I will go there 20 minutes later pickelo reaches cropsford and walks on up to the door and knocks three times. HEELLLOOO ''knock'' ''knock'' ''knock'' the door opens and a man greets the imperial ''hello imperial what is the problem''? I am ''gasp'' in need ''gasp'' of assistance pickelo has one final breath then falls to the floor. ''Oh dear I better get him to the bed'', Barthel drags pickelo to the bed and takes off his armor and places it on the chair next to him.

So both characters are asleep until nightfall what is causing pickelo to be so sick? If you played unearthing mehrunes razor quest you would know if you did not you will find out shortly and yes its the heart thats making him sick.

14 hours later 8:00pm

RAVENOUS--oh what a nap my back oh I got a crick in my neck oh hm I don't remember sleeping upside down heelloo anybody there. ''Rawr rawr qua nook nook'' ohhhhh ive must have accidently stumbled upon a goblin cave oh well its time for me to leave. Ravenous bends up and slashes the rope bracing his feet and falls to the ground then rolls 3 feet infront of the goblins and stands up. Sorry guys I have a razor that needs to be stolen so I gots to leave. ''Rawr no you stay and were not goblins were Nosferatu the goblins are our daylight protectors and you will stay here we Nosferatu need the razor to kill meridia so we can walk in the daylight''. Oooooooo Nosferatu oh im scared. ''You should be scared were more bloodthirsty than you regular vampires''. Well I dont care how ancient you dudes are that razor is mine. Then ravenous uses telekineses on the Nosferatu leader pushing him back to the wall because of that the goblins start attacking ravenous,slicing his legs and battering his arms ravenous blurs to the entrance of the cave and casts a spark spell on the goblins stopping them in there tracks but the nos leader ends up behined ravenous and throws him across the cave slamming him on the wall RAWR reeeee the vampires scream and blur to each other and start clawing one another in the face ravenous stabs the nos in the stomach and the nos leader punches ravenous in the face ''your no match for me fledgling give up'' said the nos. Ignoring the remark ravenous fires a fireball at the nos leader which catches his arm. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ha ha a weakness says ravenous and casts another fireball this time at his head. Landing a killing blow on the nos ravenous runs out of the cave to get to his horse before the other Nosferatu reach the imperial before he does.


	6. Chapter 6

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER SIX

outside cropsford 11:30pm

PICKELO--oh I feel terrible what time is it? ''It is 11:30pm you slept all day and I was thinking all into the night also what happened to you''? I think I have contracted some sort of disease after eating this heart. Barthel has a weird exression on his face probably thinking what? Its not what you think It was the only way to complete my mission and to save cyrodill from war. ''Ahu''. Yeah that heart must have been cursed well thankyou for your hospitality but I need to get going. Pickelo puts on his armor and starts for the door until he hears this piercing all too familiar yell.

RRRRREEEEEEeEE. oh no not again. WE HAVE COME FOR THE RAZOR HAND IT OVER AND ONE OF YOU WILL LIVE. Everybody is there a back way out of here? ''Only the window''. Well take your family out the window and run as fast as you can and dont stop until sun up or your in a church. ''Ok everybody go out the window silently''. Pickelo walks out the door horrified to see that there are 10 Nosferatu vampire's ''so have you made your decision mortal''? Yes yes I have and I say...if you want the dagger come and take it from me you blood sucking scum! With that said pickelo takes out a wooden stake and throws at the chest of the nearest Nosferatu causing the vampires to charge at pickelo who then takes out the razor and slashes the next nearest Nosferatu then before being over run goes into the house and locks the door.

11:30pm 5 minutes away from cropsford

RAVENOUS--oh I hope the Nosferatu didn't get the razor I need that thing I want the prize come on stacie go faster and ill give you an extra bowl of carrots hearing that stacie goes faster than ravenous has ever seen her go before hm I guess my family was never nice to stacie thats probably why she never made effort. 2 minutes later stacie and ravenous reach cropsford and to avoid getting killed stacie backs up into the darkness oh it seems the Nosferatu are already here but they dont have the dagger well I guess I should gather some stakes for the battle.

As ravenous is gathering the stakes the Nosferatu are still trying to brake in until they realize they can go through the window which one of the do.

PICKELO--die fiend pickelo says as he slashes the vampire with the razor raaaaaaaaaaaaa screams the vampire before it falls dead (again) on the floor. ''RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE battering ram formation'' ok its time to leave said pickelo in an instant pickelo darts towards the window and starts climbing out and runs to the hills.

RAVENOUS--wait a minute I control the weather instead ill just make it rain fire with that says ravenous casts a weather spell and soon the sky turns grayish red and fire starts falling from the sky landing on the Nosferatu. ''AAAAHHHHHHHH'' the vampires scream as they burn and they avoid being burned they start jumping wildly around and into the trees some even into the barn which was a mistake because it gets hit and the whole barn starts to burn down with flames enveloping cropsford the Nosferatu retreat towards newt cave unssucssesfully retreiving the razor. That got rid of them now to go find the imperial who has flown the coop.

20 feet away from cracked wood cave

PICKELO--wow if I wasnt mistaken I would say I was near an oblivion gate but they dont usually make the sky rain fire so im guessing a very powerful mage must be at the cropsford farm mabye I should go back and congratulate him/her. Pickelo then walks back to the cropsford farm not knowing that he is going to congratulate the thing that he has sworn to kill by the rite of the order of the virtuos blood.


	7. Chapter 7

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER SEVEN

both adventurers are heading towards each other with two different intentions one to congratulate and one to steal and kill both have no idea that they were former friends because they dont know who the other is because they havent seen the others face but that will happen now.

ravenous:Strange...the imperial is walking towards me I wonder why. His heart isnt beating fast so he isnt going to kill me and I sense no fear so he dosent know I am to kill him so this should be easy.

pickelo:This mage must be pretty powerful to kill 7 Nosferatu mabye I should ask if he/she wants to join the legion he/she would be a great sniper or even a defensive person oh im already excited about this person im just going to run on over there.

ravenous:Now the imperials running towards me but out of happiness hm mabye I shouldnt kill him I wouldnt want to spoil this moment for him.

pickelo:HEY were you the one who made the sky shoot fi oh my god...sad and shockingly pickelo finally say's Jack?

Oh dear its pickelo oh I never thought I would see him again well this will be no different from vicky.

Finally ravenous reaches pickelo and they meet once more eye to eye one petrified and one surprised.

My name isnt jack anymore its ravenous Dralok and its nice to see you again pickelo. Still with a shocked expression pickelo still manages to speak.''we thought you were dead what happened to you''? Well like your going to be I turned into a vampire because of luminous Dralok's diseased bite. ''Wait like im going to be but none of the Nosferatu even touched me? Oh the heart must have been cursed with porphyric hemophilia so thats why im so tired''. Yeah but its a good thing in your current situation because im also hear for the razor but im not going to take it from you now I will until you turn and you have fed so your strength will return. ''But I will reach a church before day three even ends''!? Pickelo if you are going to cure yourself then I will kill you all to easily right now and take the dagger and then you have failed your quest but if you become vampire you have a chance to complete your quest and the fight will last longer and be much for fun. ''But I cant become a vampire because I am part of the order of the virtuous blood and I am sworn to kill all vampires''. If your part of the order of the virtuous blood then how come you did not know that I was a vampire? ''Well you must understand at the time I was very shocked and didnt know anything''. Makes sense. But its your choice die now or have a chance at winning...''ok I will accept the curse''.


	8. Chapter 8

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER EIGHT

PICKELO--i cant believe that I have just damned myself.

I cant believe that I have just exiled myself

from the one thing that has taken away my

sadness from jacks death 3 weeks ago.

But it is for the good of the empire and

for the good of the people.

I hope I have made the right decision

oh nine divines please forgive me.


	9. Chapter 9

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER NINE

As the decision is made the two friends part ways both waiting anxiously for the moment of damnation.

Well I guess ill go on home while its late and tell Vicente about my progress.

Ravenous then goes back to the cropsford farm and mounts stacie then proceeds to cheydinhal. During the long ride home ravenous reflects on the recent events,i cant believe what I have just done I have convinced a former friend to damn himself and exile himself from the one thing that brought him happiness after I died killing vampires was his way of getting rid of the sadness that came with my death hmmmmmmmmm a moment of silence passes through ravenous mind and sadness soon comes with it as he approaches cheydinhal.

Dark Brotherhood sanctuary

As ravenous walks through the front entrance to the sanctuary he is horrified to see that his brothers and sisters have all been slain by someone he dosen't know AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what has happened my family is dead AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH huh huh huh huh hoooo oh no vicente oh no my only vampuric friend slaughtered. ''Ravenous dralok I presume''? Yes I am ravenous by the judge of your outfit I see that you are one of the blackhand and who might you be? ''I am your new speaker I am known as Arquen by the judge of your screams im betting your wondering what has happened''? Is it that obvious? ''Hahahah oh your a funny one well this sanctuary has been wrongly purified by our new listener who before that was a speaker and then a silencer he is the one who killed the traitor and your friends along with Vicente''. Ok wait you mean my friend along with the other members of the sanctuary only Vicente was my friend here. ''Oh sorry well if you like I still have Vicente's belongings you can have them if you wish''. Oh thats sweet thankyou very much arquen that means a lot. ''Now ravenous we are short one speaker and since you are the only member left here would you like to be promoted to speaker''? Wow that was unexpected but um...okay yes I would honored to be promoted to speaker. ''Thats wonderful news here is your new outfit and since you are a speaker it is customary for us to give you 50,000 gold coins for you to buy yourself a new home so you wont have to live hear''. Thats also unexpected but awesome oh wow I mean totally freak me out I mean right on being a speaker is #1.

Now that I have the money and the rite I guess I can finally buy that house my parents always wanted THE ROSETHRON HALL.


	10. Chapter 10

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TEN

skingrad town square one more day until the death of Pickelo Granius

ok before I go to castle skingrad I must feed so my face will look normal and I will gain my strength back also well time to hunt. With that said ravenous puts on his DB armor and levitates to the nearby rooftop searching for a victim.

''Oh why did I decide to go shopping at night when I already know that the night terrifies me oh what a mistake I made. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. As I heard that loud scream I stopped in my tracks and decided if I wanted to live I should sneak home but out of curiosity I sneaked to the corner and saw what appeared to be a couple kissing but as I looked closer I saw that the woman was limp and her face was no where near the mans and so I realized that the dark hooded figure must be a vampire. After realizing I am witnessing a murder and assault I should sneak to the guard post but I was so scared I just sneaked and then finally ran to my masters house''.

Ah that was satisfying and nourishing but there was a second heart beat and that was actually faster than my meals so there was someone watching me but no matter he/she did not see my face so its ok to let it slide. After making that decision I blurred on over to castle skingrad to find Shum gro-yarug so I can buy the rosethorn hall and live in luxury once more.

When I reached the main hall I proceeded to find shum gro-yarug the orc. I walked aimlessly through the main hall searching for the orc until I found him in the kitchen. Excuse me are you the one I go to if I want to buy rosethorn hall? '''No'' let me ask again /are you the one I go to if I want to buy rosethorn hall/!? ''Since you put it that way yes I am the one who sells it are you interested in buying it''.? As a matter of fact I am how much for it? ''It is 25,000 coins without all the upgrades with the upgrades it is 49,000 coins''...well im glad I have one coin left over I would like the manner with the upgrades please and I would also like all furniture,paintings,clothing, & pottery to be Gothic is that doable? ''It may be an unusual request but yes it is doable the manner will be ready by tomorrow''. Thankyou.


	11. Chapter 11

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER ELEVEN

rosethorn hall the night after the night pickelo granius died

Ravenous Dralok is interviewing applicants who wish to be his butler

ok name Helen

mhm,race Bosmer

and gender Female

obviously, ok qualifications well I was countess rona's butler

was? Well I was fired because she went into a coma on my watch

...

okay one last question...do you like vampires? What kind of question is that?

Well do you or do you not like vampires? Well of course the answer would be no

...

ok I am sorry but you are not who I am looking for. if you want I can point you in the direction of one of my colleges who is looking for a helping hand.

Yes I would like that thankyou

Here is the adress ok NEXT. the next person walks in and sits down

ok name Remoh Spim-Son

mhm,race orc

and gender male

ok and qualifications I am a baker

...well I dont really nee. oh wait a minute um you can be my chef. Thats fine

stop by tomorrow and your job will begin thankyou

ok NEXT

ok name jessie james

''really'' THE jessie james the notorious bow bandit ''no not really my name is timmy o'tool''

so your that guy who fell in the well when he was a kid I thought he died ''he did im joking my name isnt timmy o'tool its actually ghasjima''

ok I like jokes but two in a row about the same thing is stating that your not trust worthy your not qualified for a butler but mabye a court jester are you okay with that? Yeah sure

okay well return here when you get a goofy jester outfit and some music instruments and all sorts of funny stuff. Thankyou, see in a week

ok NEXT

ok name Vlad Dralok

did you say dralok? ''Yes'' hey my last name is dralok did you know luminous? ''Yes he was my father'' he was my father too how did you manage too avoid the hunters? ''Well I am a dhampir so I can walk in the sun because I am a half vampire so no one would suspect I was a vampire''. Well you are definatly going to be my butler your hired you can start tomorrow.

Thankyou ravenous see tomorrow.

Well that was fun now all I need is a maid i'll post up the flyer tomorrow its nearly dawn now but I havent fed yet ah ill feed tomorrow. i walk outside to say goodnight to my tree goodnight tree it says nothing then I walk up to the street and say GOODNIGHT SKINGRAD

someone answers this time ''will you shut up people are trying to sleep'' then I say aye aye then I walk back into the house and towards the basement to go to bed and say goodnight house it also says nothing


	12. Chapter 12

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWELVE

Rosethorn hall

''knock'' ''knock'' ''knock'' im comin stay there im comin god dang It said I was comin did I say you could leave.? ravenous opens the door to see a mail carrier ''you know I wasn't going to leave you didn't have to shout''. ''sorry I like being funny so Santa's coming early this year whats the occasion? I said being funny again ''well I have a letter from the Dark Brotherhood here it is bye bye'' bye Santa ok now for that letter i open it with my finger nail and start reading

oh its from the listener what do you know the letter goes as follows

Dear Ravenous Dralok

I hope you are enjoying your new home in skingrad but I have some bad news for you while you were feeding a few nights ago a you were seen by a bosmer who reported it to the authorities but lucky for you she did not know who you are but since there have been no disturbances like this until you have arrived they might suspect you so since this is your doing the nightmother has decided that you deal with the problem. You must first kill the official who the crime was reported to then go to the bosmers masters house and kill the servant girl make sure no one sees you doing this or suspicion will increase.

Your brother,the listener

''wow I did not know that it would come to this oh well off with there heads''.

after I read the letter I told Vlad where I was going and told him to hold the fort then I went to the basement to change into my speaker outfit and then headed out to the servant girls masters house

riki tiki manner

so you say you saw a vampire hu said Ellen egap ''yeah it was so frightening it was just feeding from her neck and wouldn't stop '' said Helen ''knock'' ''knock'' ''knock'' dont worry ill get it said Ellen. Hello is something wrong? Oh no im just here to see Helen about the crime she reported. Oh your the investigator ok come on in. the imperial walked in and sat down in the living room and Helen soon joined him and they started talking about the vampire she saw I think ill go to the basement and get some wine for the imperial. Said Ellen.

Well this is the place hey theres the imperial in the house also this hunters sight works real well ok better start he bloodshed. ravenous then walked up to the door and lock picked it with ease as it was very old then he just walked in and crushed the imperials head with both hands and watched as the blood splattered across the room and onto the carpet and said ''how beautiful that was'' then before the familiar bosmer could run he pulled her arm and reached for her neck and bit into it and drank the cool sweet nectar until her body was lifeless then he ripped off her head so no one would know that it was a vampire's doing. As as silently as he walked in he blurred right back out to his home until the next night.

Ok I found some good cyridiilic brandy he should like that AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH oh no Helen . Said the horrified Ellen egap.


	13. Chapter 13

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Riki tiki manner the next day

''master Riki tiki um I am quitting today to find more work''. Said Ellen egap the breton

''and why are you quitting is it because of your friends death''? Said master Riki tiki

''yes I cant stay here where the death of my friend will haunt me every time I walk by the living room'' said Ellen

''thats reasonable my dear would you like a suggestion on where to go?'' oh no thank you I am fully capable of finding work goodbye mr.riki tiki.

After the resignation Ellen leaves Riki tiki manner and sets off towards town square to the bulletin board to find a new job almost immediately she found something that aroused interest ''oooo all the house maid applicants will enter a contest to see who is worthy enough to be the new rich dudes maid sounds fun strangely the contest dosent start until 8:pm hm I wonder why?''

Rosethorn Hall 8:10pm five maids total come for the contest

maid 1--over excited smiling diaolated pupiled altmer...i like contests especially the ones were you have to egg someones house with your name on the mailbox hahahahahahaha.

Maid 2--snooooooooor

Maid 3--i wonder what kind of rose rosethorn hall is?

Maid 4--i wonder what kind of contest were going to be doing?

Maid 5--this place is so evil and so unholy...AND DIRTY

Ravenous Dralok walks in okay lets get a good look at the contestants ok one is snoring, one is too happy,one is a philosopher,one is very religious, and...oh my heart it's beating soooo fast huuu she's soooo beautiful what is this feeling oh its very painful and warm okay Ravenous get a grip on yourself get on with the game already,okay your right

''greetings applicants I hope its not too early in the day to play a game because were going to be playing a game and this game will see if you are fit to be my maid''.

Ellen gets up and speaks excuse me ravenous but what kind of ''GAME'' are we going to be playing exactly?

Good question and what is your name? My name is Ellen egap

a beautiful name to a beautiful creature ''Well Ellen the game is simple I each assign you a room to clean you get two hours to clean then I return and judge your work''. '' it does sound simple'' oh good well everybody have fun and I am hoping to see your art. Ravenous walks out the door and Vlad walks in ''everybody follow me and I will asssign you your rooms'' with that said everybody gets up except the sleeping one Vlad has to wake her up and tell her to follow him, when everyone is assigned their room the contest begins

MADE 1--AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH A RAVEN AAAAAAAAHHHHHH made one runs out MADE 2--were am I? am I home? I don't remember coming here oh I should stop drinking skooma I got to get out of here. made two leaves MADE 3--i dont see any roses in here why is it called rosethorn hall? Well if I want this job I should start cleaning made three starts dusting a piece of pottery and it just falls over oops I hope that dosent count ill just start with the sheats she starts dusting the sheats until she finds a rose on the blanket oh a rose and its black well thats answers my question she goes over to the bed post and sees some dirt she tries to scrape it off it dosent go away ''persistant huh well this is what I do to persistant children who dont want to take a bath'' she grabs the nearby chair and WAKES it on the post the post brakes and the roof of the bed topples in ''ooops um ill put a blanket over that'' oh a mirror I like my reflection I think I should put some makeup on my face is sooo black'' (made three is a dunmer) MADE 4-- made four looks around the room and sits down and reads a book to pass the time. MADE 5-- ''eeeew this place is so dark and evil I have to holyfie this place with white paint huh a mirror YOUVE STOLEN MY SOUL'' made 4 takes a chair and wakes the mirror ok now to paint the room white and paint saints on them and perform a ritual.

RAVENOUS--i wonder how the game is going I know I enjoyed mine

1 HOUR AGO-- a female argonian is running through the forest ''aaaaahhhhhh somebody help please aaaaaahhhhh'' ravenous appears infront of her ''you know screaming tells me where you are so you might as well not scream hahahahaha RRAAAAAWWWWR argonian takes out a knife and tries to slash ravenous and gets him in the arm ravenous then side steps and screams RRAAAWWRR hahahaha ravenous grabs her knife and throws it at a tree then picks up the argonian and throws her on the street with that a guard starts running towards the argonian and sees ravenous running after her then putting two and two together he pulls out his sword and starts trying to do in ravenous slash,dodge&claw at face,kick,claw five times,block,takes sword and stabs the guard in the stomach and leaves him bleeding, well its just you and me fair maiden I hope you had fun. ravenous kneels down for the argonians neck and pierces the scales letting out the crimson liquid that ''was'' coursing through the argonians veins now flooding through ravenouses throat. ''mmmmmmm thats nice I like argonian blood very exotic well its almost time for the game to end better put away the bodies and head back to the manner.''

PRESENT--yeah it was fun I wonder how they enjoyed it well time to start judging like a racist. Vlad gathers the remaining the applicants and takes them into the living room 2 minutes later ravenous walks in and starts the announcement

Okay MADE 3 you failed because instead of cleaning you just destroyed the room and then obviously with your spare time you put on makeup im sorry if you want Vlad can give you some sudgestions on where else to apply for a job and receive your 300 coins good luck. ravenous skips maid 4 and proceeds to maid 5 And for you maid 5 YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN HOW DARE YOU HOLYFIE MY SPARE ROOM WITHOUT ASKING AND DO YOU SEE WHITE AT ALL IN THIS HOUSE NO THERES GRAY AND PALE NOT WHITE NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND GET YOUR THREE HUNDRED COINS. Sorry for your loss. And Ellen before I announce you the winner OR the loser I would like to know why you chose to do nothing to the room at all im just wondering.? ''well from what I have seen in your sanctuary I have concluded that you like your house the way it is and you dont need a maid except to just clean and not perfect what is already perfect in your eyes your home is very in the sense ''dark'' and occult so I did nothing to your room because if I did anything to it your home would be out of place in your eyes.'' said ellen ''And how did you come to that conclusion?'' ''From my years of experience I have learned that rich people tend to go with the flow and have an outsider make their home look normal and not what they think is beautiful but someone elses and there homes are usually white and there furniture is what rich people usually have not what they want but I did not see that in your home.'' said ellen

well Ellen Egap you passed the test and won the game congratulations. ravenous then smiles and reaches out to shake ellens hand ellen then shakes his hand and smiles oh im glad she won I would like to get to know her more wow ravenous has an entrancing smile and he's cute I feel that this will be a hard job none the less


	14. Chapter 14

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

two weeks from the last chapter

''BLACK HORSE COURIER''

VAMPIRE IN SKINGRAD

Four deaths have occurred every week for three weeks in the city of skingrad all drained of blood the other bodies located near the victims were brutally slaughtered and not drained but just killed by being clawed to death,burned,dismembered, and other means too gruesome to mention in this article. Officials are clueless on the identity of the vampire but not all is lost a due of vampire hunters from ''the order of the virtuous blood'' have come to skingrad to put a stop to the murders. The identities of these hunters are not to be mentioned in the article so the vampire wont know who to kill next.

ravenous Hm it seems my friend pickelo is back but I wonder who his friend is ah it dosent matter ill kill them both then take the razor and get my prize hahahahahahahah.

Master why are you laughing? Said Ellen ''OH um uh I just remembered this joke vlad told me the one with the scorpion and the frog its not a joke but its still funny and informational.

Okay is there anything you need before I go to bed? Wellllllllll uh no I dont think so but thankyou for asking... uh Ellen! Yes master. Hmhmhmhmhmhm you can just call me ravenous I don't like being called master. Um I was wondering you have been here for two weeks and I was wondering do you feel comfortable here? ''Well there does seem to be a lot of secrets around the manner whenever I ask about the murders everyone changes the subject and im beginning to suspect someone here is involved with them''. Well first thing I must ask you do you like vampires Ellen? ''Well I have no opinion on them its just I feel sorry for them having to kill to survive each night but from the look of the murders every other night''. Well if i told you I was a vampire would you scream and call the guards? ''No'' i would say oh cool then call the guards in the morning oh okay then the murders dont really bother you? ''Well they do because I think the vampire my friend helen say is the one who killed her''. I didnt know helen was your friend? ''How do you know helen ravenous''? Well she applied for my butler position but she wasnt right for it so I turned her down. ''Oh well I got to go to bed its late bye ravenous. Bye ellen goodnight sweet tamriel angel

PICKELO--i cant believe I have been dead for two weeks oh I have had to make so many lies to my wife to my commander thankfully not to the order im glad they understand.

Yeah your lucky pickelo that the order has procedures for when there comrades become vampires but still contain there sanity said Navoran Talbot. So pickelo when are we planning on slaying your friend ravenous? ''Well navoran if I know ravenous he would have some sort of game to go with the one were playing so I say lets confront him and ask how this goes down''. That seems stupid but if ravenous is who you say he is then I think thats a good idea drink your food and lets go.

Rosethorn hall 10:40pm

''knock'' ''knock'' ''knock'' RAVENOUS ITS ME! ''knock'' ''knock'' ''knock'' vlad opens the door come on in says vlad. everyone gathers into the living room hey pickelo how you dooo in? ''Every night I have to drink the blood of of pigs ravenous PIGS its horrible and disgusting YOU MONSTER''. Pickelo you make it sound like ''I' turned you the heart did not me. ''Still if it wasnt for you I would still be human''. True now I assume your here because you want to continue our game? navoran steps up and speaks ''if you call this a game then yes we are here to continue our little feud''. You know I dont remember inviting you did you bring help bcause you know your weaker than me pickelo or is it because he is your reinforcements? ''I came because the order dosent truly trust him yet''. Makes sense okay down to the fun and games our game will continue next Wednesday why is because reasons of my own. The battle will take place at the ruins of Crowhaven and I sudgest you bring a healer with you or another hunter because its going to get bloody their since you brought a partner I get to bring some. Now I have a meeting to go too so please leave me be. with that said the guests leave and so does ravenous out to find food for tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

the two sisters lodge--Ravenous meeting--a bosmer starts complaining to herself

stupid order of the ''cowardly'' blood oh I dont know why I even tried...bartender give another drink...''please''.

RAVENOUS--well its time for breakfast ok we got three argonians,2 orcs,and 1 gothic bosmer, ok I already had an argonian two nights ago and I dont like orc blood and oh the bosmer is mocking the order of the virtuous I think ill go to her. as I walked on over to her I kept hearing more and more about the order so im guessing she dosent like them she may be a vampire but I sense a heartbeat hm I confused well time to play

ello...I hear you have a grudge with the order why is that? ''Well I tried to apply to the group but they turned me down because I was a girl''. Thats terrible BLOODY FEMINSTS. ''Oh its not that they said because I was a girl I would be easier to charm so I would die on my first mission''. Oh well that makes sense but still let the vampires fear a girl for once instead of men being the primary hunters. what the bosmer says next the vampire does not expect ''you want to know a secret stranger''? Oh im sorry I forgot to give you my name its ravenous. ''You want to know a secret Ravenous? Nice same by the way''. Yeah sure. ''The only reason I wanted to join the order WAS to screw up and get killed''. Are you saying you wanted to join because you wanted to become a vampire? ''Why else would a goth girl like me want to meet a vampire''? Before I say anything else may I ask what your name is? ''Oh im sorry where are MY manners my name is Neeloc''. Ooo thats nice now um neeloc can you come with me outside I would like to say this in private. ''Yeah why not''. neeloc and ravenous then go outside ok neeloc today I was planning to come to this inn to find some breakfast but when I found you I am planning on doing something else neeloc I am a vampire and obviously you know now I am the one killing every other night and since hearing your story I am offering you a chance to become one of the undead like myself now I know this sounds crazy but even if it is this may be your one chance to meet a vampire and live so make your choice.

hm he does sound crazy but he speaks truth this may be my one chance so I guess I might as well take it ''ok I will take your offer but first I want to see your fangs''. Aye aye no problem. i open my mouth and as I extend my fangs I see a small smile come on neelocs face I can see she believes me thats good neeloc over excitedly says ''ooohhhh thats awesome ok where are we going to do this the cemetery,my house,your house,the woods,the docks,town square,the church''? Wow a lot of suggestions here ok well think of this do you want to be dead to this world or continue to be you? Well I dont really like my name its so non Gothic so I would like a new name so im guessing I should be dead to this world ''ill pick choice 1''. aye aye now for a location all your Gothic friends will realize that you are one of the undead oh I got the perfect place hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahah. Okay lets proceed to the church or the church steps hahahahahahahahahah.


	16. Chapter 16

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

BLACK HORSE COURIER

NEWEST VAMPIRE MURDER

The newest vampire murder that has occurred in skingrad is so far the most shocking and horrifying murder yet 23 year old female bosmer neeloc grimmwood was found murdered on skingrads great chapel of julianos steps where she was drained completely of blood and placed on a crimson painting of a giant bat with her arms extended it seems that she may be the bat. This latest horrifying murder is the only murder where only one innocent was killed. With this being noted the hunters in the city have this to say--''it seems the vampire has made a statement this town will soon suffer great misfortune at the hands of his new children. But dont worry we are one step closer to destroying this menace forever from the city of skingrad. Next Wednesday me and my partner who sadly could not come to this meeting will be meeting the vampire and have a duel to the death with this creature and we are fully prepared to face this blood sucker''. So people of skingrad with navorans speech we can all sleep safely next Thursday night because the vampire hunters will dispose of this fiend from our city. Until then keep safe.

JANUS HASSILDOR--so there finally going to get rid of that beast oh its been a horrible three weeks trying to hide my vampirism from the people with this new vampire in town it will be a relief when its dead again and by the looks of it the beast has already chosen his mate mockingley says how cute.


	17. Chapter 17

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

monday 12:37am Crowhaven

''gallop'' ''gallop'' ''gallop'' ho stacie ok stop please there ya go well heres crowhaven to scout the area. From out here its really nice well time to venture inside undetected that is hahahahahahahahah. ravenous casts a chameleon spell then proceeds inside. Wow its so gray and dank and sniiiifffff dead... its beautiful in here well better cast hunters sight broooowr after the first ten mnutes ravenous has already spotted timber wolves rats and skeletons until he comes upon a locked door what do ya know a locked door that needs a key oh where am I supposed to get a key to this door it could be years before I find it oh hey a dead body...nothing seems to be of value on her except a key,a silver sword a shield some armor and a note...hm it seems the arena's grand champion has sent this poor girl on a mission to find evidence of his heritage and this key goes to the locked door okay this sounds fun. ravenous uses the key and senses another vampire in his midst oh another vampire well better say hello

ravenous blurs on over to the vampire with a blood bottle. Hellllllllooooooooo mr.vampire. Sniff sniff sniff sniff oh I smell BBBLLLLLLOOOOOODDDDD give it to me please give it to meeeeeeeeeeee. There you go. Oh yeah he opens the bottle and just pours it into his mouth and dosent stop until it all gone oh thats good thankyou kind sir now since your a vampire I wont have to kill you so who are you why are you here?

My name is Ravenous Dralok speaker for the dark brotherhood and clan leader of the Dralok clan and who might you be? I am nobleman Lord Lovidicus of no vampire clan. Oh thats good I am in need of more members in my clan would you like to join theres great benefits. What kind of benefits are there? Well if your a murderer you get to join my dark brotherhood and you get a home,money,food,fun odd jobs,and a family, and some cool new powers which you get from me which is weather control and petrify. That sounds nice okay I would love to join your clan and so would my vampiric children. You have children where are they I didn't see them coming in? Oh thats because there sleeping in the burial halls. Ok thats cool now to join just hold out your arm and I will do the rest. lovidicus holds out his arm and ravenous uses vampire touch on it there you go now your in the Dralok clan. Ok now to change my children. lovidicus leads ravenous to the burial halls and he changes all the vampires into the Dralok clan okay now its almost dawn so were going to have to stay here im afraid but tomorrow we can go to my place agreed. everyone says agreed

Tuesday 8:00pm crowhaven

I hope yall had a nice sleep because its time to leave this place until tomorrow. Um ravenous did you say tomorrow? Yes I did. Why are we coming back here tomorrow? Well I made a game with a friend of mine he and his friend will come down here and we will fight to the death and whoever wins gets the ''MEHRUNES RAZOR''. Ok now um I only have one horse ok were going to have to buy more horses well its off to anvil ill be back. ravenous gets on his horse and travels to the horse whisperer stables and buys six white horses and brings them back to crowhaven okay im sorry but there were all white eugh white sorry ok now mount up and follow me. everyone mounts there horse and and follows ravenous

BRINA CROSS INN--okay everyone were going to be staying here because its closest to the ruins but I know everyone wants to be out of that place so everyone and go bloodlusting here have fun everybody. with that said everyone scrambles into the inn and starts feeding on everyone aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh RAAAWR slice,kick,petrify,kockout,please dont kill me. That I cannot do sweet one hahahahaha RAAAWR the lustful vampire grabs the khajiit and bites into her neck and drains her of existence. Oh how beautiful this is mutters ravenous


	18. battle prologue

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

BATTLE PROLOGUE

crowhaven exterior

PICKELO & NAVORAN--so pickelo are you sure your fiend pickelo wont pull a fast one on us? ''well I dont know the guy all that well so I cant be sure lets just be prepared do you have your silver dagger navoran?'' ''yes I do,do you have your enchanted sword?'' '' yes I certainly do.''

crowhaven

RAVENOUS & LOVIDICUS--Are you ready lovidicus? Yeah. ''okay when I give you the word just come on out.

Crowhaven

pickelo,navoran,& ravenous finally meet in lovidicus's room pickelo okay ravenous were here now how do we play this...''game''? ravenous well its simple YOU place the razor on the bed in the spiriling glow then the razor will be locked inside until one of two teams is declared dead. Or knocked out/burdened.navoran wait ''teams? Theres only three of us! ravenous ''well since pickelo brought a playdate I got to bring one.'' lovidicus appears in full battle armor (heavey) ravenous then dons his light armor with hood''well lets start shall we''

pickelo places the razor in the spiraling glow and it hovers inside ravenous let the game begin.


	19. Razor Battle

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER NINETEEN

RAZOR BATTLE

ravenous blurred towards pickelo and started clawing at him but after three hits pickelo parryed knocking back ravenous giving pickelo the advantage of slicing ravenous with his fire enchanted sword slice burn aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh you bloody scoundrel RRRAAAWWWRRR.

While that was happening lovidicus took his knife and started knife fighting with navoran who came running at lovi and swung the silver dagger at the vamps face cutting a scar into his face RRREEEEEEE ''die mortal'' slice slice kick navoran falls down and casts a spark spell sending lovi darting back against the wall SLAM.

pickelo and ravenous ravenous and pickelo start blurr attacking eachother going in spirals slashing eachother claw.block&stab,double claw,slice & burn,aaahhhh ohhohohh. Ravenous blurres to the back of the room and casts a stormcloud on the ceiling causing the room to rain/flood and every fifteen seconds a lightning is cast from above shocking navoran ''oh a storm cloud how clever but ihave a trick of my own which favors the water also.''

navoran now to show why I am so special to the order. everyone watches as navorans skin starts growing green scales and a tail erupts from his backside,and claws growing from his finger tips with that he shreds his clothes and his mouth starts expanding into a spiked green snout and everyone is amazed to see that navoran is infact a ''werecrocodile'' RAAAAAAWWWWRRRR crooc

ravenous NOW THATS A SUPRISE wow what a table turner go navoran wooohooo.

werecroc & ravenous rrraaaawwwrrr navocroc darts at ravenous and claws at his chest claw claw claw,block hit parry, navocroc roars and smacks ravenous with his tail. Sending him into the water. Slpash ravenous surfaces and says ''whoo hoo this is fuuun come on in navocroc''. ''Grrrrrrr'' ravocroc jumps into the water and starts biting at ravenouses face. Ravenous spins backwards at then darts at navocroc and claws at him and kicks him into the wall. Navocroc claws at ravenous and bites into ravenouses head.

Lovidicus & Pickelo ''well pickelo It looks like it's you and me hahahahaha''. Lovidicus throws a wooden stake at pickelo's leg and blurrs to his side and smacks pickelo on his face causing him to fall pickelo yanks the stake out of his leg blurrs to lovidicus and stabs him in the heart paralyzing him making lovidicus unable to move while sprawled on the ground. With lovidicus unable to move he is cast out of the game.

navocroc,pickelo, & ravenous ravenous finally gets out of navocrocs spikey grasp and jabs him in the stomach then jolts out of the water landing on the ground. when ravenous sees lovidicus burdened ravenous roars RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR ravenous then casts fireball on pickelo causing pickelo to ignite AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH pickelo screams but shortly the rain drowns out the fire. Navocroc jolts out of the water and is about to attack ravenous but the lightning strikes again and navocroc is knocked out.

''Well there goes navocroc so I guess we both lose'' said ravenous. ''But its still you and me hows that possible''? Well didnt you ever think that since me,you,lovidicus was dead to begin with we did not count to the game to begin with.said ravenous

''why didnt you tell me that at the star''? Said pickelo ''well when vicky introduced us I told everyone that some of the things I say is a puzzle and I leave clues to those puzzles this puzzle I did not have to.'' ''so who gets the razor''? ''well its a free for all now''.

With that being said pickelo stats to blurr to the razor but ravenous expecting this already blurred to pickelo pinning him to the wall. Ravenous then used telekineses to take out the dagger in lovidicus and stabbed it into pickelo's heart. After 15 sec. Lovidicus got up and ravenous had the razor. Ravenous walks over to pickelo takes out the dagger then ravenous and lovidicus blurrs out of crowhaven to there hideout.

pickelo well ravenous has the razor but he did say he wouldnt use it to take over cyrodiil but knowing him he probably meant at the moment ho I have failed the empire.


	20. Chapter 20

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTY

rosethorn hall

ravenous ''well we have the razor so now we can kill meridia hahahahahahahahaha oh this is so exciting I just want to go now but her realm is filled with aurorans & spriggans and eternal sunlight so no one there sleeps''. lovidicus ''ravenous if her plane of oblivion has eternal SUNLIGHT how are we going to kill her? We will die before we reach her palace!'' ravenous ''yeah that is a problem well I...can uh um uh I got it I can cast a storm cloud to blanket the area so sun wont seep through''. llThats a good idea ravenous when shall we start the attack''?

''well lovidicus its going to be a while before we attack because we dont have many troops so everyone is going out tomorrow night ad infect as many people with ''porphyric hemophilia'' then in two weeks we will have a battalion big enough to attack her palace''. Said ravenous. then Vlad steps in and speaks ''or we can somehow taunt meridia into coming out of her realm then attack her''. lovidicus that seems like a good idea but then she will focus all her attacks on us . ravenous well how about this we all summon a zombie and while she is attacking our undead we attack from behind. Vlad that is a very good plan but how do we draw her out?

lovidicus well we all know she detests the undead so how about we all summon undead near her shrine and have them kill her followers then we curse her land with the vampire touch.

ravenous lovidicus I like that plan thats what we'll do tomorrow so for now everybody go to sleep dawn approaches.


	21. the ambush

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYONE

''THE AMBUSH''

rosethorn hall Thursday 7:30pm

navoran ok troops I have been promoted to general of the order you all follow my commands in this fight against the vampires in the mansion. Is everyone equipped to fight the fiends? everyone says yes ok now its judgment day.

Aim your arrows...get ready...FIRE the hunters fire their flaming arrows into the windows of rosethorn hall setting the rooms ablaze causing the inhabitants to awake

ravenous aaaahhh fire aaaahhhh sunlight aaaahhhh pickelo everyone wake up and scramble I will cause a thunder storm. ravenous summons a thunder storm blocking the sun with that the hunters break down the door and run inside with silver swords.

HUNTERS-7 VAMPIRES-8

a vampire sees the hunters in the hall and screams RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE bloody mortals your blood will spill on the streets. the vampire blurrs to the nearest hunter hunter and breaks his arm pushes him to the ground and bites into his neck drinking the juicy insides. The next hunter comes to his partners aid and stabs the vampire in the heart with a silver sword killing the vampire instantly. HUNTERS-6 VAMPIRES-7

With the fire still burning through the house the vampires try to avoid the fire and the hunters and vice versa with the hunters and the fire. Vlad escapes from the hall and blurrs to the castle for the counts help.

Vlad reaches the throne room in seconds and pleads to the count.Vlad count hassildor ravenous needs your help you must help him. janus why should I help a vampire who is a bloodthirsty monster who kills to kill? Vlad janus have you forgotten that you too are one of the undead? janus of course not but I am not murderer like your master is. Vlad but janus we vampires are all family even though we are ftom different clans were still family help your brothers in need and send the guards to the rosethorn hall to stop the hunters please I beg of you help us. janus if I help your master he must promise to stop killing in my city I will provide him food but he must not kill within my city ever again understood? Vlad okay whatever it is my master will agree to just help him. janus fine I shall call the guards and have the hunters arrested now go to your master before he perishes. With that said Vlad blurrs to the hall to alert ravenous.

ravenous & navoran so navoran you dare to come to my home to kill me in daylight you coward. Well ravenous you left me no choice now die aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Navoran lunges towards ravenous and knocks him down and the two exchange punches while the fire surrounds them. Ellen Egap aaaaaahhhhhh fire everyone get out said Ellen. Then the baker and the jester ran out the door but Ellen stayed behind to warn her master as he slept during the day so she went to wake him up. But as Ellen ran to the hallway she found one of her masters friends biting into the intruder then another intruder stabbed him. ''another vampire kill her'' said the hunter. ''but im not a vampire im just a servant girl please leave me be'' said Ellen then the hunter went to her neck and saw no mark so he said ''you speak truth now get out before your burned by the fire'' '' but what are you doing in here''? Said ellen the hunter replied ''your master and friends have been identified as vampires and we are here to exterminate them now leave'' with that the hunter continued through the hall. ''a vampire well that would explain a lot. i have to get out of here but what about ravenous he may feed on the blood of the living but he is an inredibly nice person he donated 2,000 to the orphanage to help the children he cant be all that bad so are you actually going to leave him to die...i guess not I have to help him.

ravenous & navoran with the fire surounding them ravenous panicked and bluured while spinning to extinguish the fire. ''there goes some of the fire'' said ravenous ''die fiend'' said navoran as he shot a fireball spell at him causing him to ignite and scream aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh,aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Then ellen came running and dumped a barrel of water on him extinguishing the flames. ''oh that feels good cold water is nice thankyou ellen RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR'' said ravenous as he dove towards navorans neck and bit into it and drank until there was nothing left then ravenous ripped his head off. ''bloody werecroc'' okay ellen get out of here...NOW then ellen ran out the door to meet the skingrad guards.

skingrad guard ''you are all under arrest for tresspassing in someones home and commiting murder''. Then the guards tied rope on the hunters arms and took them to the prison.

Outside rosethorn hall 8:15pm

ravenous so who called the guards? vlad I did I made a deal with the count so he will send help to the hall. ravenous a deal and what deal would that be vlad? ''well I said that you would agree not to kill anyone in skingrad anymore and he said he will provide food for you. Said vlad. ''well thats...okay thats okay thats great.

The rest of the night the town architects were repairing the rosethorn hall and ravenous decided to wait two weeks until neeloc had woken up to attack meridia at her shrine.


	22. Chapter 22

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYTWO

streets of skingrad

Ravenous and Ellen ''well now you know im a vampire are you going to leave my service now that you know my secret''? Ellen replies ''im not sure yet all obvious logic tells me to stay away from you because of your murderous nature but you seem like a nice person nonetheless. But I will never be more than your maid ravenous''. Ravenous understanding says. But how did you know I have a fascination for you? Ellen replies. I see how you look at me, it became obvious when you gave me that rose but I cant become anymore than your maid im sorry ravenous.''

okay Ellen I understand but for the last comment on the subject I just want you to know that in my eyes you are an angel and tamriel is lucky to have you...goodbye ellen. ravenous walks away into the darkness towards count hassildors castle.

Count janus hassildor's castle throne room

okay janus I accept your proposal I shant kill anybody in skingrad ever again I shall only feed on the food you give me. janus oh good now get out of my site I must tend to my wife.

Two weeks later in the skingrad cemetery

ravenous waits at neelocs grave until a hand bursts out of the ground ravenous gently takes hold of it and helps the vampire out of her grave ''oh I feel so week is vampirism supposed to feel like this''? ''well neeloc your only weak because you havent feed in two weeks here take this bottle and drink''. neeloc takes the bottle rakes off the cap and gulps the whole thing in fifteen seconds. ''oh thats good I feel MUCH stronger and...free oh thankyou ravenous thankyou thankyou thankyou''. '' now um your going to need a new name I got some sudgestions theres pohc,isle,elizabeth whatever you can think of''.

Neeloc thinks and says ''my new name will be Kat'' ravenous then says. ''And your last name will be Dralok''. ''uh are we married or something''? ''not unless you want to be the only reason your last name is Dralok is because your part of my family now'' ''oh makes sense okay what do we do first''?

Okay first things first can you summon the undead? ''no im more of a hands on person'' ''hey what do you know I am too. But thats okay''. ''well the first thing were going to do kat is were going to the shrine of meridia and force her into appearing then we cut out her heart with the mehrunes razor heres your armor and weapons your horse is waiting outside the gate are you ready''? ''I guess so'' kat puts on her armor and weapons then follows ravenous outside the gate to her horse and they ride into the night.


	23. meridia battle

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE

MERIDIA BATTLE

daedric shrine of meridia 9:00pm

Ravenous,Lovidicus,Kat,Vlad,and the other four vampires arrive at meridia's shrine

female orc follower''VAMPIRIC FIENDS'' you dare approach the shrine of meridia leave before you tempt her wrath. ravenous thats exactly why were here. Kat then blurrs to the follower and slices through her neck and kicks the body making the head fall over. The rest of the vampires then follower her to kill the remaining followers slicing and clawing through the defensless mortals.

When its done the vampires then go around the shrine and curse the land with there vampire touch making the ground black and lifeless,the trees decay and blacken,the leaves die and shrivel falling from the branches with crumble before the vampires. The vampires then proceed to meridia and place there hands on the shrine getting ready to curse the statue but suddenly the statue glows and sends out a Shockwave knocking back the vampires.

A portal opens and the daedric princess Meridia walks out.meridia wears green,and her complexion is so smooth and full of color she is truly a goddess in the eyes of mortals but to the vampires she is nothing ''UNDEAD FIENDS'' you dare tempt my wrath you will fall before me you walking curses. Spriggans then walk out of the portal behind her. The vampires not expecting this summon skeletons.

skeletons vs spriggans the spriggans run toward the skeletons as the skeletons run toward the spriggans. The skeletons wack the spriggs with there axe's cutting through the spirits but the spriggs just cast spriggans curse upon the undead. Heads roll,arms fly the battle seems to be too easy for the spriggs once they summon a black bear. The vampires just summon more skeletons as they blurr to meridia.

Vampires vs Meridia Meridia draws out her silver dagger,while the vampires take out there waepons,vlad a daggerkat steel swordlovidicus a longswordand ravenous the mehrunes razorthe others have random weapons ''so I see you have the razor smart move vampire but I have another trick of my own''. Meridia puts on the ring of the khajiit and is casted chameleon. Ravenous then says ''cast night eye'' everyone casts night eye and lunges towards meridia slashing her and dodging her attacks meridia slashes a nearby vampire pins her down and stakes her then gets up jumps behind another vampire and stakes him. Ravenous worrying blurrs to her and cuts her back. ''ugh'' says meridia she takes off her ring and grows ten feet higher then kicks ravenous knocking him into a tree. Kat shocked she blurrs to her leg and jabs her sword into her leg ''aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh''... puny vampire die. Meridia stomps near kat knocking her down lovidicus jumps to meridia's shoulder and hacks into her neck sending blood everywhere. Seeing the lifeliqued unable to resist the urge lovidicus bites into meridia's oozing neck drinking the nectar within. ''foul beast get off'' meridia grabs lovidicus and throws him at another tree. Vlad takes his dagger and not knowing where to cut throws it into her eye. ''UGH''. Meridia kicks vlad sending him down the hill.

Lovidicus gets up and blurrs to meridia glowing red with newfound strength from meridias god blood. He then grows to her height and starts punching her over and over again. Until meridia vanishes and end's up behind lovidicus and and shock touches him with a falcon neck pinch knocking him out. Lovidicus then shrinks to normal size.

With the diversion ravenous gets up and jumps towards meridia and stabs her chest . Killing meridia shrinking her to normal size. A few seconds later meridia's spirit lifts from her body and speaks. ''I shall return you bloodsucking monsters and next time you will be sorry hahahahahahahaahahahahahaha''. Meridia then floats off into the distance vanishing.

ravenous well thats over with now for her heart. Ravenous grabs the dagger and cuts a circle in her chest takes out the dagger and YANKS out her daedra heart and says. ''job well done''.


	24. the gift

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR

THE GIFT

daedric shrine of molag bal 1:43am

the Dralok clan gather infront of the daedric shrine of molag bal.

ravenous oh vampire father molag bal I summon thee for I have completed your quest. ''YOU BRING ME THE HEART OF MERIDIA''? Said molag bal. ''yes I have''.ravenous places the heart on the altar and steps back. ''WELL DONE RAVENOUS DRALOK LEADER OF THE DRALOK CLAN YOUR REWARD FOR THIS BLOODSHED IS THE ''AMULET OF THE DIVINE VAMPIRE'' IT SHALL GIVE YOU THE ABILITY TO WALK INTO THE SUN AND IT SHALL LET YOU BRING OUT YOUR INNER VAMPIRE. MAY YOUR BLADE ALWAYS STRIKE TRUE RAVENOUS DRALOK...LORD OF THE VAMPIRES''.

ravenous shocked at the title he asks a question ''did you say lord of the vampires''? ''YES I HAVE I GIVE YOU THIS TITLE TO SHOW YOUR NOBILITY AND POWER IN THIS WORLD. YOU NOW COMMAND ALL THE VAMPIRES IN TAMRIEL YOU WILL NEED THIS TITLE SOON ENOUGH GOODBYE''. ''wow lord of the vampires...wooo ''I feel good du na na na na so good so good I feel real good'' wow yeah I feel so goooohhooohhhoood YEAH I never expected that hahahahahahahahahahahahha.


	25. Chapter 25

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE

imperial city arcane university 3:00am

Ravenous ok one more stop before we celebrate this is the arcane university Vlad did you bring the robes? ''yes I have'' ''oh good I plan to copy the day walking power to these robes so all vampires can walk in the sun...if I deem them worthy to''.

the Draloks walk into the university and meet an argonian ravenous excuse me but were do we go to enchant objects? argonian im sorry but only members of the arcane university may enter the Chironasium to enchant objects. ravenous uses vampires seduction ''oh but we are members can you take us to the chironasium please''. argonian oh you are ok follow me then.

the Draloks then follow the argonian into the chironasium argonian now what is it you need enchanted? ''well I would like to transfer a power from this amulet ravenous holds it up and put it into these cloaks can you do that''? Yes I can what power do you want copied into the cloaks? ''the day walking power'' hm strange request these fellows must be vampires I should come up with a phony excuse oh I cant copy that power its impossible to copy that. ravenous snaps his fingers and Vlad uses his vampires seduction on the argonian oh wait a minute thats wrong I can okay I will need seven soul gems. ''here you go and thankyou'' the argonian takes the soul gems and the amulet and the cloaks onto the table and copies the power to the soul gems then transfers the power into the cloaks then gives everything back to Ravenous ''oh thankyou again your so nice heres a tip ravenous gives the argonian 200 gold coins see ya later''.


	26. the harvest

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYSIX

THE HARVEST

imperial city gate 6:00am

everyone has their sunblock on and there deciding where the harvest should begin

ravenous so what town does everyone hate most? Three people say chorrol two say kvatch and ravenous says imperial city. ''well I guess chorrol is our winner because kvatch was destroyed by the daedra a week and a half ago.

Chorrol 8:20am

The Draloks arrive in chorrol hungry for blood before entering chorrol they killed the gate guards and placed logs infront of the gate top prevent people from entering or leaving

ravenous well its time to ''feed the gods'' ravenous says as his face changes into a bats face with pointy ears (if you have seen buffy the vampire slayer you know what this looks like)

everyone everyone runs into chorrol and starts screeching and jumping on the victims then they feed. Ravenous extends his claws and blurrs to a guard and slits his throat then devours him.the citizens run in fear as the vampires kill everyone they see as the guards run towards the screams they see the criminals. ''oh akatosh help us in our time of need''. ''yaaaaaaaaaaaaa'' the guards rush the vampires and start slashing them but the vampires just push them around then tear them to pieces RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE. A guard runs to a vampire and stabs him but the vampire blurrs facefront and screeches rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee then it kicks the guard the the guard starts hacking the vampire but since the sword isnt silver it has no effect so the vampire grabs the guard by the throat pushes him to the ground and bites into his neck gourging himself with the juicy insides.

captain ready arrows...aim...fire. The arrows soar through the air and strike the vampires as they run to the guards stunning them for a total of 2 seconds then the Draloks rush the guards knocking them down then the vampires feast on the poor souls. The draloks leave the front area and travels to the statue three go to the city four go to the castle.

Castle chorrol

ravenous,kat,lovidicus,Vlad reach the castle and then they begin the next stage of the harvest ''killing there leader''.

Kat takes out her bow and blurrs while shooting all the guards killing 10 guards in 3 seconds. Vlad runs to a tower and walks inside then feasts on the first guard,he blurrs over to the next guard takes his sword and stabs him with it. Vlad then goes to the balcony and pushes the guard off the tower watching him fall to the ground cracking his bones. Lovidicus walks into the armory and is amazed at how many weapons there are he looks around and finds his favorite a fine steel long sword. He takes it replaces the spot with his sword then sneaks over to the guard and gets up behind him and instantly places his hand on the imperials head then slices the guards throat then feasts on the body. Ravenous waltzez over to the throne room and instantly kills 5 people with his claws spreading blood all over the floor ravenous blurrs over to the throne and dissapointedly sees no countess so he waltzez over to the kitchen and says ''sir im hungry hahahaha'' ravenous stabs his hand into the dark elves chest takes out her heart and drinks from it and says ahhhh the sweet taste of a dunmer so satisfying.

Kat walks in the castle by the ravenous with a crimson circle of blood encircling her mouth. '' this is so much fun ravenous how did you think of such a celebration''? (ravenous switches back to his normal face) Well I have been thinking of this since I heard of the deal with molag bal I never thought it would be THIS much fun oh this is sooooo entertaining im glad you like it kat. ''and I wanted to thankyou for turning me two weeks ago im so much happier now'' oh your welcome ''but I didnt say thankyou yet'' what do you mean didnt you just say thankyou? ''no'' then kat hugs ravenous and kisses him sweetly on the lips then ravenous kisses her back and what seemed like forever (which was only 15 seconds) kat stopped smiled and said ''I think I know where the countess is'' ravenous replies ''you do''? ''yeah she left on horse back to the pillaged mine'' and how do you know that? I interrogated a guard well not actually interrogated I just ''sucked him dry thats how''. Wow thats awsome not that she got away I mean that you found out she left good job kat. Lets gather everyone and ride to the pillaged mine.


	27. the proposal

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

the proposal

pillaged mine 11:10am

ok everyone this mine is protecting a countess so all the monsters are dead and there will be traps so me and kat will do a duet the rest of you go back to rosethorn hall or the cheydinhal sanctuary or go werever it dosent matter just werever you go please contact me at rosethron hall and one other thing...do not I repeat DO NOT kill anyone on your way to wherever and DO NOT kill anyone wherever it is you go unless its self defense okay...okay now go. Said ravenous.

Ravenous and kat then traveled into the mine dodging the traps when going through each hallway killing all the troops that are in there way slicing and feeding on them,burning them,electrocuting them,gutting them.

In the second area they encountered dogs ''ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'' rawr rawr rawr rawr. The dogs barked then lunged at the daywalking vampires. The first two were grabbed by ravenous and chocked until death, the other two kat kicked breaking the firsts neck the second kat stabbed.

Through out the rest of the area they encountered more traps followed by guards but no matter how many there were the duet still held on until they met the countess

countess please leave me be don't harm me I have done nothing wrong to you why do I deserve such a punishment? kat you pushed my family into the streets. Ravenous and the countess say ''what''? kat yes you made my family poor made us live in the woods fighting wolves everyday we only found shelter in the night were bandits couldn't find us. But now im a vampire now I can take revenge on you for killing my FAMILY. With that said kat blurred to the countess and slit her throat leaving her to bleed to death slowly to embrace the cold. ''wow I didnt know about that''. Said ravenous. Yeah its why I chose chorrol...ravenous I have noticed that we both share the thrill in killing and being evil and we love the same things: ''you mean like the jokes and the art in killing and being nice when where evil monsters''? Yeah so ive been thinking since were so much alike we should not only be bonded by family but...by love. '' thats nice well I found that...I felt the same way''. ''kat'' ravenoous kneels down. ''you make me happy when the skies are sunny...if only dear you knew how much I loved you please dont take my clouds away kat will you marry me''? ...yes I wont take away your clouds I will marry you. ''well then let the wedding begin on the next full moon''.


	28. preparations

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT

preparations

outside pillaged mine

ravenous oh im so excited hahahahahahaha oh but the full moon isint for a few days so preparations must be made. ill go do the rings,the guests,and the food

kat and I will do the minister,decorations, & the music

1,2,3 HUT

And there off getting ready for the unholy wedding that is to be taken place on the full moon so they will be bonded not only by family but by love and the rays of Nocturnal.

Imperial city 1:05pm

ravenous ravenous's first stop is in the imperial city to find some very gothic lookig rings. ''I found out where that orc who got all my furniture from he got it from the ''new'' captain of the ''Marie Elena'' so I should be able to get some rings as well''. Ravenous then blurrs to the waterfront district then skips on over to the ship and stops on the deck.

''excuse me but where might I find the captain or if he/she isnt here who on boared sells merchandise''.? altmer first mate well the captain is taking her nap so I can sell you merchandise what is it your looking for? ''well im buying rings for a wedding and we are into the occult so I would like some unenchanted gothic rings''. Well ill se what I have instock. 3 minutes later the first mate comes back on deck. Ok here is what I got in stock in gothic rings.

the first ring is silver I cant have that,the next is steel that has a black jewel in the middle,the third has a red circle with a blood drop in the middle,the fourth is the vampire ankh. Thats nice but I dont want that. The fifth is a bat with a crimson D right behind it. hm I seem to remember seeing this ring in the Dralok tomb well I guess I know who the captain of the marie elena...kiani the khajiit. Well since this is the ring luminous and amy wore mabye we should were it but I really do like that blood droplet ok I have an idea.

''After much thought I have decided to take both bat rings and both blood rings but the droplet of blood is hollow with an entry point to put blood in''. Okay that will be done just wait here and I will get the rings ready.

After ten minutes the altmer and the captain came back with the rings. kiani so I see someone finally wants to buy the Dralok rings well sir I must warn you that those rings are cursed by the vampires who wore them so you can take them for free but the blood rings will cost 500 each because the materials were crafted with elven material...um do I know you from somewhere sir? ''well lets put it this way you know me but you dont know ''ME''. Ooookkkaaayyy well the money please. Ravenous gives kiani 1000 for the blood rings then blurrs off to the arcane university. I swear I know that guy but I dont really know who he is oh well back to bed. Said kiani.

arcane university

ravenous charms the argonian again into taking him into the enchanting room,then he gives her two soul gems and has her enchant them with the transferred power from the amulet of the divine power then she gives the power to the two blood rings. Ravenous then puts on his ring and blurrs off to the imperial council chamber roof then creates a dream for select vampires to see so they may join the wedding.

Statue of the lucky lady 1:05pm

Kat the only unholy minister I know of that would marry us that cares so much about us is the night mother and ravenous told me her crypt is under the lucky old lady so time to pray. Kat kneels down infront of the statue and starts to pray. Oh beloved nightmother I kat Dralok your daughter in the dark brotherhood pray to thee for your blessings and your unholy rites I wish for thee to marry me and my fiancée on the night of the next full moon. After a few seconds kat is blessed with unholy energy with this kat knows her prayer has been answered.

Kat happy for the answer she then goes to the Dralok tomb and starts decorating the tomb with torches and and bird feeders with blood in them, (for the blood kat had to lure people to the tomb then she killed them letting there blood go into the feeder.)next she started putting scented candles around the room unlit of course its not time. Then for amusement she put a missile tow above the spot there to be married. ''hahahahahaahhaha oh thats funny''

For music kat just hired some classical group to play some songs she found.

Altar of meridia 1:05pm

Ellen Egap oh I haven't been to the shrine in days everyone will be happy to see me again after completing meridia's last quest. Ellen walks up to the shrine and is shocked to see her fellow followers sprawled on the ground blood everywhere everyone is dead...even meridia. ''MERIDIA'' oh no what happened no''. Ellen starts to cry her tears so salty even the dead grass die's once more but her tears are not without a presence. ''oh Ellen dont weep over me I still live in specteral form'' meridia your alive? ''yes my child the vampires couldnt kill me even with the mehrunes razor''. ''but dont fret I will have my body soon enough just as soon as you promise me something''. Sniff...anything for you meridia.


	29. the wedding

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER TWENTYNINE

the wedding

Dralok ancestral tomb 9:00pm Wednesday

it is one hour before the wedding and the guests start arriving for the wedding. The first to arrive is ashes of Vicente Valtiere carried by arquen, the second to arrive is Count Janus Hassildor of Skingrad, then without anybody expecting it except ravenous Pickelo comes to the wedding also with an angry look on his face,then the other clan leaders of the vampires including the new Nosferatu leader come to the wedding also. And Kats dear friends arrive also.

Ravenous is in his vampire fathers room with the blinds closed getting ready. Ravenous is wearing vicente's outfit bit with a black cape as well that is also a cloak but its mainly a cape. Ravenous takes out luminouses ring and amy's ring and places it by there ashes and says heres your rings back. Arquen carrying Vicente's ashes comes in. good evening ravenous its soo good to see you. ''hey you too I see you brought his ashes oh thankyou now we can perform the waking ceremony''. Arquen sets the ashes on the floor and sprinkles some ingredients around the vase then ravenous & arquen cast a conjuration spell while holding hands around the vase and soon a light erupts from the vase and Vicente appears in spectral form. ''wow im a ghost how wonderful it was in nightcloud''. Um vicente me and arquen have summoned you so you can be my best man for my wedding can you do that? ''why sure ravenous anything for a friend'' And vicente what is the night cloud? ''oh when a dark brotherhood member dies they go to the nightcloud it is a spectral realm much like oblivion but it is reserved only for members of the dark brotherhood there they can meet the nightmother and watch tamriel from above sometimes guiding people if you wish but since im a vampire I am also invited to molag bals vampire keep which is the same thing as the nightcloud but its reserved for vampires'' wow thats awsome.

Kat is in the room across the hall with the blinds closed getting ready for the big night. kats friend Rebbecca oh that outfit is so gorgeous im jealous. ''oh dont worry Rebbecca your day will come when you find someone and then ill be YOUR brides maid and thankyou for coming I thought you'd be scared for your life being surrounded by all these vampires''. Oh I am scared for my life kat but I am comforted by the fact that since I am the brides maid of the soon to be gothic queen of vampires so if anyone hurts me they'll be sorry...right. ''yeah of course ill protect you what kind of friend would I be if I didnt care for your life''.

Moon chamber in Dralok tomb 10:00pm Wednesday

the nightmother appears in the front of the room trying to remember her lines on what to say for the wedding. Ravenous walks into the room with vicente's outfit and cape and waits by the nightmother. 1 minute later the band starts playing the here comes the bride song. Kat walks in carrying a bouquet of black roses her dress is like a mourning outfit but its a wedding outfit. The room is filled with the calming scent of the candles the torches light up the room as the bride walks in.

Kat stands beside ravenous then the nightmother starts reciting lines she made up for the unholy wedding for this is the first vampire wedding in existance. Because most people are already married before there turned.

nightmother we are gathered here tonight for the vampiric wedding of Ravenous Dralok and Kat I wont say her last name because some of you will think he's marrying his daughter. We are here underneath the rays of the full moon signifying power and blood that runs through the moon chamber signifys life. Please bring out the rings''. Rebbecca and Vicente take out the blood rings and hands them to there partener ravenous and kat take the rings and puts them on eachother. ''now to truly signify ownership and the oneness please fill the rings with eachothers souls''. Ravenous and Kat hug eachother and bite into eachothers neck draining just a little bit of blood then they fill the rings with there partners soul. ''now do you Ravenous Dralok formerly jack frostworth take kat formerly neeloc grimmwood to be your wife forevermore until the end of days whenever that may be''?

I do

''And do you kat formerly neeloc grimmwood take ravenous dralok formerly jack frostworth to be your husband forevermore until the end of days whenever that may be''?

I do

''I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Dralok you may now kiss the bride''.

Ravenous and kat then hug again and kiss signifying the unity of eachother.

Ravenous and Kat then skip there way out of the tomb smiling and laughing as everyone starts clapping and rice is thrown and cheering fills the tomb with happiness. When kat reaches the carriage she stops and throws the bouquet backwards who catches it she dosen't know because she gets in the carriage and the newly weds are off to the nocturnal shrine for there honeymoon.

As the newly weds enjoy the night air and the moon and the clouds forming shapes undescribable but to them they were beautiful.

10 minutes into the happy ride a big daedra wearing gold armor jumps infront of the carriage and says ''HALT'' the carriage pulls to a stop and the Auroran walks to the door opens it and says

''meridia has a message for you''...ravenous well what is it? ''uhem'' the auroran starts speaking in meridia's voice ''greeetings ravenous ''king'' of the vampires I would like you to know that I have your housemaid Ellen Egap captive at my shrine if you want your tamriel angel to live meet me at my shrine by 12:00am no later or she will die''. The auroran speaks in his normal voice ''uhem good night ravenous I look forward seeing you at the scene of the crime''.


	30. sweet sacrafice

THE LIFE OF RAVENOUS DRALOK

CHAPTER THIRTY

sweet sacrifice

at the bottom of meridia's shrine 12:00am Thursday

the entire hill is covered in spriggans and aurorans prepared for battle against the lone vampire Ravenous Dralok for his wife is not with him.

Dralok carriage 10:50pm Wednesday

kat who is ellen, ravenous? ravenous she is my house maid. ''And why does she mean so much to you''? Well I see so much good in her and peace that I call her a tamriel angel because I sense that she will do something so great for tamriel that I cant let anyone stop that not even a vengeful goddess. ''so your going to call off our honeymoon to save this maid''? ...im sorry kat but I made a promise and I want you to tell the driver to take you to rosethorn hall I want you to wait for me there dont follow me. ''but she's bound to have her minions guarding her to make it harder for you I have to come with you''. No I cant have you being endangered also, now go and kat...i love you.

Present

So ravenous stands alone against a vengeful goddess

ravenous changes into his bat face and he becomes stronger and faster. He then runs into the army clawing at any monster that dares attack him the first three are killed just by the brute force of his angry rush the next spriggan casts a spell but misses the vampire reaches for its throat and rips its head off then throws the body at an incoming auroran knocking it down ravenous casts the petrify spell and ten daedra and spriggans are killed instantly with a terrified look on there face stone cold fear.

Ravenous continues to run up the hill with enimes surrounding him they topple on him and he is pinned to the ground RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE ravenous screams as he jolts out of the pile flying aurorans ans spriggans across the field but to no avail as he shot by flaming arrows from the top of the hill he is knocked out of the sky and is burning aurorans then topple him again and extinguish the fire,and drag him to the shrine. Ravenous then reverts to his normal face.

Without seeing the daedric princess she speaks to him at the shrine. ''well It seems your weaker than last time hahahaha,you have cursed my shrine killing the nearby wildlife and animals you undead FREAK. I bring you here so you can suffer at my hands and reclaim what you took from me''.

11:15am

kat oh I have to help him were family and lovers we must stick together I must help him. Kat then whispers to all nearby vampires to help her in saving her husband. 10 vampires total come to her call. The carriage stops. ''you called us mistress''. Yes your king needs help he is being tortured my the daedric princess meridia at her shrine we must go there and save him. ''yes mistress we will follow you to save the king'' with that said the vampires blurr to meridia's shrine getting there at 12:30am only to meet ravenous talking to a girl who isnt meridia not knowing whats happening she say's ''ravenous''

12:25am

ravenous opens his eyes and is shocked to see that Ellen is talking to him but as meridia. ''Ellen''? No I am not Ellen I am meridia but I have possessed your tamriel angel to watch you suffer at my hands hahahahahaha. Meridia slaps ravenous with such force that he spits out precious life blood and a tooth. Did that hurt raveous I hope it did you undead SCUM. ''what do you want from me meridia just take it and release Ellen already please''. Oh what I want is for you to surrender to my will then I shall take what is mine and Ellen will be released. ''RAVENOUS'' ravenous looks back and sees his wife kat. Hm I see your wife is here that makes this so much sweeter any last word you would like to say before you surrender? ''yes I do''

ravenous kat I am sorry we could not have a longer happy life together it just wasnt in the cards I guess I love you I forever will love you please dont kill Ellen when she is released goodbye.

Ravenous then kneels down to meridia/Ellen then she takes out her silver sword goes to his side raises her sword and with such immense speed lowers it and chops off the head of the vampire king Ravenous Dralok. ''NOOOOOO'' yelled kat as she starts to cry. Meridia then reaches into ravenouses chest and yanks out his heart and says. ''a n eye for an eye a heart for a heart'' then meridia rises out of Ellens body with his heart and goes back to oblivion with her prize. Ellen is released from meridia's grasp and starts to cry near the dead vampire.

And so ends ''the life of ravenous dralok''


End file.
